


El Animal Dentro De Nostras (The Animal Within Us)

by BookwormWerewolf



Series: Amber's Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Wounds, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rabid Animals, Serial Killers, Spirit Animals, best friend - Freeform, futuristic AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormWerewolf/pseuds/BookwormWerewolf
Summary: This is basically my English story but in Spanish. Thank you for reading!(Esta es básicamente mi historia en inglés pero traducida al español. Gracias por leer!)
Relationships: Lunar Mariott/Daniel Chang
Series: Amber's Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202900





	El Animal Dentro De Nostras (The Animal Within Us)

Luna se despertó sobresaltado. Tenía el sudor cayendo por su rostro, se lo seco rapidamente. Ella grito: "Oye papa, que hora es?" Inmediatamente respondio con: "Luna, carino, son las 6:30! Preperate, Daniel podría venir a recogerlo en cualquier momento!" 

"Muy bien, papa, gracias!" No dudo en responder antes de saltar de la cama y trepar a su tocador y armario. Ella eligio rapidamente, tomando jeans negros, una camiseta sin magas y la chaqueta de cuero púrpura de su madre. Se detuvo, mirando la chaqueta en sus manos antes de acercarse a ella y pasar sus manos sobre ella.

Se lo rapidamente, poniéndole antes de ponerse sus tradicionales botas de montaña y caminar hacia el baño para cepillarse los dientes y cepillar su largo compello negro. Después de terminar ese lío, rápidamente ató su flequillo en bollos especiales en la parte posterior de su cabeza y bajó las escaleras para desayunar tocino y chocolate caliente. Su padre estaba de pie junto al mostrador preparando su desayuno habitual, tocino, antes de girarse y darle un beso de buenos dias en la cabeza.

Ella sonrio levemente, "Oye papa! Como estas?"

Él gimió levemente antes de mostrarle sus caninos. "Es demasiado pronto para que hagas dano a mi cerebro milenario."

Ella sonrio incluso brilliante, "Nunca es demasiado temprano!" exclamo antes de decir, "Yeet!" y echando su tocino en su boca. 

Alguien llamó a la puerta, deber se Daniel. Ella corrió y le dio la bienvenida. El era su BFBF! Tambien conocida como, su mejor amigo bestia de mierda!


End file.
